


Sticky Sweet

by Aida



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Honey, Anal Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Poly Relationship, Slight Scarf Bondage, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits always had strict rules when it came to food, but Bilbo is driven to break them when he sees how Kíli reacts to honey.</p><p>He formulates a plan, and Ori is more than happy to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Can it be? Have I actually written truly serious smut that doesn't end with ridiculousness? Well, actually, it still ends on a rather silly note, but HUZZAH!
> 
> Super long smut is LONG. It's eleven pages long in Word, and it kinda runs on in areas, and a little rushed in others, but I'm still pretty proud of it. Also Orilikilbo because of REASONS. Mostly reasons with Tagath, because they're the first person to plant this pairing into my head and I've been DYING to write about them. Then I go and write smut about them. GO FIGURE.

Hobbits always had a very interesting view on food. Yes, it was sustenance, needed to live one’s daily life, but it was also supposed to be delicious. That no matter what, you always had time to have a meal, and that nothing is so important, so dire, that you have to skip a meal or two to get it done. All that being said, they also felt that food was meant for solely one purpose: eating. If there is to be any food used for decoration, fertilization, or projectiles, then it wasn’t good enough to eat (usually that was the entire point of bad food anyway). Most importantly of all, however, was that food was to stay out of the bedroom. It’s considered a waste to want to incorporate it into certain private activities.

But Bilbo never considered himself a typical hobbit, at least not these days. And, really, it’s all Kíli’s fault that he was tempted to stray from these beliefs in the first place.

They’re dining at the great table at Beorn’s when it starts. Able to relax, if only a little, and enjoy themselves. There’s no actual meat, but that doesn’t seem to be too much of a problem, especially for the dwarf in question. He’s seems completely enamored with the honey, and that does things to Bilbo. Especially the way he chases little droplets of the gold, sweet, sticky substance with his tongue, no matter where it is. On his fingers, on his chin, on his _lips_.

He looks at Ori so he’s not tempted to leap across the table, and sees that the scribe is equally affected. It’s quite clear that they’re thinking the same thoughts. As Kíli remains oblivious to their silent scheming, the burglar and the scribe share a secret smile. 

For they have plans, now, and Bilbo’s going to make sure they come to fruition, food beliefs be damned.

**x**

It wasn’t the first time the three of them went to bed together, even when there was no actual bed at their disposal. Of course, it took a lot of questions, conversations, and blushing before Bilbo was absolutely confident that the already-courting pair wanted him, even in a more permanent sense instead of just a casual third party every now and again. So it wasn’t all that hard to convince Kíli to join them in the room they managed to secure for themselves. Certainly not as hard as securing all the supplies they needed for what they had planned. 

They undressed each other, and there’s some giggling involved since Bilbo’s always the first to undress and Kíli wears far too many buckles. Ori’s the one to pin Kíli to the bed, though, as Bilbo rifles through their belongings and grabs what they nicked from the kitchen. As he carries it to the bed, he can’t help but smirk as Ori brandishes his scarf, cheeks bright pink. Kíli seems to know where this was going, and he seems rather interested. They’ve done something similar, where one of them restrains the prince as the other sets forth to leave him a debauched mess. Each time, they’ve all enjoyed it, Kíli especially.

So when Ori commands, “Arms up”, Kíli immediately moves to comply, and Bilbo straddles the prince’s thighs as the scribe ties Kíli’s wrists together to the headboard. His smirk broadens when those dark eyes fix on him and widen when he spots the honey.

“I figured we’d experiment a little, since you seem to enjoy this so much.” He answers the unasked question. He opens the jar, tempted to smear it all on the prince, but he looks at Ori and something equally as lovely pops into his mind before he urges the scribe to scoot up to him.

Ori, who always seems so shocked and pleased when Bilbo gives him attention no matter how many times he’s done so, kneels next to him and gasps when Bilbo drags a sticky finger down his neck. He feels Ori shiver and Kíli writhe when he moves and licks the sweet, sticky trail off, rubbing the finger along the scribe’s lips and feeling his cock twitch when he pulls the finger into his mouth and sucks. 

They both hear Kíli whimper when Bilbo moves up to his jaw, nuzzling the beard there before pulling his fingers away to lick the honey off his lips and into Ori’s mouth. The scribe joins in on the whimpering, and Bilbo can’t help but feel pleased to have Kíli making the world shift between his legs as Ori melts against him. Of course, Ori isn’t one to simply lie down and let people have their way, so Bilbo isn’t too surprised when he feels a thick finger coated in honey rub against one of his nipples. Instead, he merely nips at Ori’s bottom lip before the dwarf moves to clean the mess he made, all the while smiling in a way that’s almost too reminiscent of his brother.

Once Bilbo’s nipple is honey free, Ori kisses him again because he can before they both look down at Kíli, whose eyes are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed.

“Would you like some?” He asks, tilting his head to allow Ori better access to kiss and nibble his neck and shoulder. 

“Please.” Kíli croaks, and it’s not the first time he sounds like he’s begging.

It takes some shifting and some dodging to avoid hitting one another with a knee or elbow, but Bilbo and Ori lie down, pressing their fronts against Kíli’s sides. Cautiously, he puts the jar on Kíli’s trembling chest before Ori decides to merely hold it. They both dip their fingers into the sticky substance before drawing patterns on Kíli’s lips, neck and chest before going to devour the sticky substance. Bilbo bites and nibbles at his neck, for he knows dwarves are tough-skinned and Kíli especially likes teeth. Ori is more gentle, preferring to lick and suck, making the most obscene slurping sounds that go straight to their cocks. Either way, Kíli squirms and sighs, constantly shifting to try and press into them both at once. 

By the time Bilbo reached Kíli’s lips, he seemed rather desperate, practically mauling off his lips as the hobbit swallowed his whimpers. As their tongues dueled, Ori had drifted down, trailing honey and kisses in his wake. Bilbo decided to add another trail of his own, dipping into the honey and trailing it down Kíli’s quivering belly, circling his belly button before raking his nails back up. He gave him his finger, which Kíli sucked and cleaned desperately, and Bilbo was forced to remember pleasantly how all dwarves seemed very oral. 

He decided to join Ori on his venture down Kíli’s torso, only for the latter to whine desperately when he tried to pull away.

“Patience, Kíli.” He soothed, pressing kiss to his fuzzy cheek. “It’ll get much better. I promise.”

“ _Oh_ …” Kíli whined, hissing when Bilbo joined Ori in nibbling on his nipples. “You’re going to _kill me_ …!”

“Only a little death, we swear.” Ori muttered, and Bilbo snorted before pulling the scribe into a kiss. 

They moved down, licking up the honey as they went. And if their tongues tangled together, leading into messy, sticky kisses, it only made them more desperate to go forward.

Bilbo let Ori’s tongue circle Kíli’s navel as he scooped up a hefty portion of honey. The prince moaned deeply when he slathered it onto his straining, leaking prick before rubbing it onto his stones. His legs had spread, and Bilbo brushed a finger even further downward, only to pause when he felt Kíli tense.

“That’s not going in my bum, is it?” He asked, and Ori snorted into Kíli’s stomach at such a notion.

“No, love, it isn’t.” Bilbo assured, smiling when Kíli preened. “Ori, love? Do you mind?”

Ori detached from his place with an audible pop. “I’ll get it!”

Bilbo leaned back, enjoying the way Kíli’s jewels glistened in the low light. He sucked on one of his fingers, humming when the honey there had a bitter, musky twang to it. He especially enjoyed how it caused Kíli to squirm, legs spreading even further to better open himself to them. He stroked the thigh closest to him, squeezing slightly when it trembled underneath his touch. 

“Everything alright?” He asked in a hushed voice, and Kíli let out a choked laugh.

“More than.” The prince answered, just in time for Ori to stride back to the bed, holding out the pot of salve he had pinched.

“Better than oil, usually.” Ori explained, smile widening when Bilbo offered him his sticky hand. “What should we do? Take turns riding him? Tupping him? Perhaps top and bottom? One takes his face while the other takes his arse? That personally sounds appealing to me…”

“I don’t want broken noses, because I know either of us will go for his cock if we do that.” Bilbo stated, biting his lip when Ori sucked on two of his fingers. And really, it was sometimes hard to believe that this sweet, shy scribe would ramble off on sexual positions like this. It spoke of the level of trust they already had with each other. “What do you prefer?”

Suddenly, Ori seemed rather shy, face flushing before letting Bilbo’s fingers go, leaning close to his ear to better whisper his thoughts.

“I like to watch you take him.” Oh. Well, if anything was a confidence booster, it was that. Still Bilbo also liked to watch those things unfold before him, typically because it meant Kíli seemed always desperate to have something in his mouth when someone was inside of him. Usually it was one of their cocks.

“That sounds lovely.” He told Ori, giving him a kiss on his cheek before looking down at Kíli. “What would you like?”

Kíli licked his lips, and Bilbo allowed Ori to guide the rest of his honey-covered fingers into his mouth. It seemed his hands were getting more attention than his cock tonight, but it wasn’t that terrible of a turn. 

“I want you both to fuck me.” He answered in his typically blunt fashion once Bilbo’s fingers were clean. “But it’s been a long time since I’ve had Bilbo in my mouth.”

Bilbo felt himself twitch at the mere thought before he bent over Kíli, cupping his face in his hands, suddenly feeling tender. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, and Kíli nodded. “Do you want to be untied for that?”

Kíli bit his lips this time, the flush on his cheeks going brighter. “I don’t want them tied to the bed, but…” He muttered. “Can I… Can they still be tied together?”

“Of course.” Ori answered, and Bilbo nodded when they looked at him. “Anything else, love?”

“Yeah,” Kíli stated, more bold now. “I want someone to clean the honey off my jewels. The stickiness is becoming unbearable.”

Ori and Bilbo both went into a fresh peel of giggles at that before the scribe kissed his forehead.

“I’ll take care of that.” He told him. “I suppose I’ll be tupping first, then?”

“Considering Kíli’s greedy to suck me, yes.” Bilbo replied, giving Kíli his own kiss. “Shall we untie him now?”

“No!” Kíli cut in, face going bright again. “I-I mean… I don’t want to be untied… Not until you…”

“Okay.” Bilbo assured. “Not until you’re ready.”

Kíli smiled up at him until it promptly vanished with a squeak of surprise. They both looked down to see Ori’s sheepish expression as he cleaned him of honey with a wet rag.

“Sorry…” He apologized. “It’s just… I’m afraid of getting a bit sick…”

“It probably is wise that we get rid of the honey.” Bilbo conceded, seeing from the corner of his eyes as Kíli pouted. “For now, at least.”

Kíli smiled again, and Bilbo couldn’t help but kiss him. It was sweet at first, then grew heated when the prince whimpered and squirmed beneath him. He didn’t need to look down to see that Ori was starting. He merely pressed closer to Kíli, peeking down every once in a while to watch Ori as he kneeled between a pair of trembling legs. Ori was clearly urging them on and was quite content with watching, if his expression was anything to go by, so Bilbo bided his time exchanging kisses and rocking his hips slightly against his side. Kíli would sometimes break away if he needed to breathe or Ori had pegged his spot, but other than that, it continued like this until Ori gave Bilbo a gentle pinch to the thigh.

“Almost ready.” He told them. “You might want to untie him now.”

“You both sure?” Bilbo asked, and Kíli moaned brokenly.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Ori replied, and Kíli let out a choked gust of laughter.

“Oh thank the Maker!” He breathed. “I’ve been ready for _ages_!”

Bilbo snorted, pressing one last kiss to Kíli’s lips before moving to kiss Ori.

“You’re okay with this?” He asked, and Ori beamed.

“Absolutely.” He replied, frowning a little. “Though I’d hurry and untie him. He clenches something fierce when he’s losing his patience.”

“We can always give him a spanking.” Bilbo suggested. “Turn him over our knees since he’s behaving so badly.”

“No!” Kíli cried, thrashing a little. “I’ll be good! I promise! Just don’t spank me, _please_ , or I really will die!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Ori soothed. “I’m sure Bilbo was just joking. Right?”

“Of course I was.” Bilbo told him, rubbing his belly as he felt Kíli take a deep breath.

“It’s not that… I don’t want, but…” Kíli continued, rambling a little now. “Not now, not when I’m like _this_ …!”

“We won’t.” Bilbo assured. “We promise.”

Kíli took a deep breath as Ori stroked his leg. 

“Kíli, are you sure you want to continue?” He asked, and Kíli nodded.

“I do, I do.” He assured, eyes bright. “Really.”

Bilbo and Ori exchanged a look before they both crawled up to kiss Kíli’s features.

“Alright…” Ori muttered in-between kissing his cheek and nose. “Just calm down a little, okay?”

“Okay…” Kíli muttered, frowning, even as Bilbo kissed his lips. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to freak out…”

“It’s fine.” Bilbo told him. “Nothing to apologize for.”

They laid like that until Kíli was no longer tense and trembling. Waited until he was squirming and arching into their touches.

“I’m ready now…” He told them. “Untie me.”

Ori gave him one last kiss before he crawled back down to kneel between Kíli’s legs again. Bilbo gave him a kiss as well before straddling his chest, reaching up to untie his arms from the bed, keeping the scarf tied around his wrists. 

“What do you want to do with these?” Bilbo asked, rubbing Kíli’s hands through the wool.

“Hold them?” Kíli asked. “Put them above my head, but not too far. I think… I think I was tied up like that too long…”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to untie you completely?” Bilbo asked and Kíli nodded.

“I’m sure.” Kíli assured. “I know to squeeze your hand twice quickly if it gets to be too uncomfortable.”

“Okay…” Bilbo said, looking back towards Ori. “You ready?”

Ori merely answered by stroking more salve up and down his cock. “Ready.”

Bilbo nodded, looking down at Kíli, even as he pressed his wrists into the mattress. “Are you ready?”

“More than.” He replied, and from the way Kíli’s eyes darkened, Bilbo didn’t doubt him. Of course, whatever reply he did have towards Kíli’s assertion died on his tongue when the prince swallowed him down, practically to the root, whining around him when it was clear that Ori was pressing into him.

“Still tight…!” He heard Ori pant at his shoulder. “Probably should’ve prepped him more, or made sure he was loose before I…!”

Bilbo sputtered when Kíli gurgled around him, tongue dancing along the head and making him see stars.

“N-No, I…” He breathed, looking down at Kíli’s clouded eyes and his lips wrapped around his cock. “I think he likes it like this…”

Kíli hummed pleasantly around him, suckling, and Bilbo nearly went cross-eyed. Particularly when Ori whined and started to thrust, making Kíli moan and suck on his cock with a relish.

As he felt Kíli shift beneath him from Ori pounding into him, Bilbo gently, shallowly thrust into his willing mouth, ever careful as to not choke him. He was still cautious about this, even though Kíli had proved it to Bilbo on a number of occasions that it was nigh impossible for him to choke on him. Mostly because, while Bilbo was large for a hobbit, he was quite small compared to the two of them, Ori especially. It was one of the things that made him self-conscious about being their lover, for he didn’t think they’d like his size. He was surprised when they both stated, and proved, that they actually did. He even remembered that one spectacular time when he was tupping Ori and the scribe came without a touch to his cock, and Bilbo himself almost came at that recollection. Certain thoughts, while pleasant, weren’t beneficial for him at that moment. Especially when he was going to be taking Ori’s place as soon as he was done. 

Such action seemed to start sooner than he expected, for it only seemed like seconds had passed when Kíli’s eyes rolled back and he practically bellowed around his cock as Ori growled out some coarse words in Khuzdul behind him. He glanced back when he felt Ori’s forehead touch his back.

“Have fun?” He quipped even as Ori groaned.

“ _Mahal_ …” He sighed, and Ori looked up at him with bleary eyes. “Your turn I think.”

Bilbo felt Kíli whimper around him, and he pulled back to check on him. He was panting, eyes dazed as his breaths came out in sobs.

“You want me to go now?” He asked, and Kíli nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, _please_!” He begged, whimpering. “I need you to…! Oh, _Aulë_ , fuck me!”

“R-Right…” Bilbo croaked, because he rarely heard Kíli sound so desperate before, even as he got off of Kíli’s chest as Ori scrambled back up to the head of the bed.

“Come here, love…” Ori coached, wrapping his arms around Kíli’s chest to pull him up. Once Kíli was comfortably situated with his back pressed into his chest, Ori clutched at his still-bound wrists and held them tight to Kíli’s chest. “So good, Kee. Let’s watch Bilbo take care of you…”

Bilbo groaned, leaning up to kiss him. “And Kíli says _we’ll_ kill _him_.”

“I’m _dying_!” Kíli whined, squirming.

“He hasn’t come yet.” Ori explained. “But you will, Kee. We promise.”

“We do.” Bilbo assured, giving Kíli a kiss of his own before he moved between his legs. Once he positioned himself, he looked up at them, feeling the air leave his lungs. For despite having just come, and Kíli teetering on the edge, they were looking at him with such soft, loving eyes that it made Bilbo feel almost too raw and open.

It made him feel _loved_.

He was still slick with spit, and Kíli was already so loose with both salve and Ori’s seed, so Bilbo slid in with one smooth, quick thrust. It felt wet and far too tight, and Bilbo wouldn’t have believed that Kíli was already driven into if he hadn’t witnessed it himself. 

The prince himself had practically screamed when Bilbo entered him, legs shaking around him, inner walls fluttering, and red cock oozing and twitching. Ori soothed him, urging Bilbo to push Kíli’s legs up, practically folding him in half. He gave them both one more kiss before he began to move in earnest.

Bilbo gave no quarter, thrusting wildly into Kíli’s spasming hole as the prince cried out affirmations and praise, though mostly it was just garbled Westron. All the while Ori held him tight, kissing his ear and neck, murmuring words of encouragement to him. 

He was close far too quickly, particularly with the way Kíli reacted, growing louder by the minute until Ori clamped his hand over his mouth, effectively drowning out his noises. Still, Bilbo whimpered a little himself, biting his lip to stave off release. All until Ori clearly noticed as he took Kíli’s bound hands and put them around his leaking cock. The prince’s eyes visibly widened at the sight of his cock thrusting into his own hands, particularly when Ori held them tightly in place, when his expression suddenly pinched, face going practically purple as his body stiffened as he finally reached his peak.

Ori had removed his hand, for Kíli’s voice petered out during his release as it usually did. Bilbo kept moving in the clenching vice that was Kíli’s entrance, through the aftershocks, until he reached his own peak. He was always rather high-pitched and noisy when he released, so he bowed over to smother it with Kíli gaping mouth, which eventually responded weakly, but gladly. He shuddered as Kíli whimpered, rocking his softening prick into him as Ori peppered kisses over them both through their aftershocks. All until Kíli’s release subsided and Bilbo softened enough that he naturally slipped out, which was when they began clean up.

Ori wiped them down with the wet rag he used earlier as Bilbo eased Kíli’s hands off his softened prick and finally untied them, kissing the limp, messy digits when they were free. Kíli smiled at him, easy and fond, and Bilbo couldn’t help but kiss him again. He kissed Ori too once he had blindly tossed the rag away before he urged them under the covers. They all tucked in and pressed close to each other, making sure Kíli was pressed firmly between them as they stroked and comforted him.

Another bout of warmth spread through Bilbo, and he felt his eyes sting slightly. For he dearly loved these two, despite their age, Ori’s preferences in regards to certain pieces of literature, and Kíli’s penchant for ridiculous humor. It was almost terrifying how much he loved them, particularly when he wasn’t used to such a grouping, nor had he ever gone to bed with a pair that was already courting and asked to court and be courted by them as well.

“Bilbo?”

Said hobbit blinked at them, willing away his tears as both Kíli and Ori looked at him with concern written on their features. 

“Is there something wrong?” Ori asked, and Bilbo shook his head, forcing on a smile.

“I’m fine.” He told them. “I just… I don’t want to say it now. Not after everything.”

“Why?” Kíli asked, propping himself up on his elbows. “What is it?”

Bilbo bit his lip. “It’s just…” He breathed, taking a deep breath. “I just… I love you two so much. And I-I know it’s silly for me to say it after… And you might not believe… But I do. I do love you both so very, _very_ much.”

Kíli’s face was completely blank, and that worried Bilbo. For the young prince was always rather difficult to read at times. Ori, however, he could easily read. Particularly when he was smiling at him with his own tears brimming his eyes.

“Oh, Bilbo…” Ori breathed. “We love you-!”

He abruptly squawked as Kíli chose that moment to launch himself at Bilbo, throwing his arms around him and causing him to fall backwards over the edge. And poor Ori, who had grabbed Kíli and tried to keep them on the bed, went tumbling down onto the floor with them, managing to steer them so Bilbo didn’t get crushed by their bulk and instead left their hobbit sandwiched between the two. Bilbo recovered quickly enough from the abrupt fall, looking at Ori who sat behind him, and Kíli who had buried his face into his chest, and laughed. They all laughed, though Kíli’s was muffled and Ori tried to cover his up as his entire body went bright red.

“Oh, Eru!” Bilbo breathed once he managed to regain most of his breath. “I haven’t fallen out of bed since I was a tween!”

Ori took a deep breath as well, sighing it out as he ruffled Kíli’s hair. “Leave it to Kíli.” He said. “He always tends to cause such things in his excitement.”

Bilbo hummed, rubbing Kíli’s shoulders, particularly when he didn’t seem to want to move. “Yeah…”

Kíli mumbled something, then, but Bilbo couldn’t really tell what he said for his face was still pressed into his softness and it tickled him.

“What was that?” He asked, brushing Kíli’s bangs away to look at bright brown eyes. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I believe I know what he said, and I agree.” Ori answered, beaming at them both. “We love you too, Bilbo.”

Bilbo beamed at them, eyes once again brimming with tears. “I… I know.” He answered. “It’s nice to hear it, though.”

“Well, we do!” Kíli told him, beaming up at him after he finally lifted his face up high enough to be heard clearly. “Even if you cause my jewels to be glued together!”

“Well, it’s your fault in the first place!” Bilbo argued. “Leave it to you to drive a hobbit to do unthinkable things with his food!”

**Author's Note:**

> Then they cuddled and survived the quest and lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER! FOR REASONS!


End file.
